Drôles de complexes
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: Severus Rogue, orphelin sans nom, grandit en plein cœur de la révolution industrielle anglaise. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter Londres pour devenir pharmacien, il tomba amoureux d'Orion Black et devint son majordome. Ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra ses fils : Regulus, le cadet, sage et patient, et Sirius, l'aîné, irresponsable et coureur de jupons. - AU! - SB/SR - Happy Ending.


**Disclaimers :** Sérieusement, depuis le temps, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous ne sait vraiment pas que HP = J.K.R. ?

 **Couple :** SB/SR

 **Genre :** Romance _/!\ AU!Révolution Industrielle_

 **Rating :** M

 **N.d.a. :** Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voilà un petit SBSR que j'ai écrit sur un pur coup de tête et qui s'est avéré bien plus long et développé que prévu. Mais qui pour s'en plaindre, sérieusement ? :p Sinon, que dire ? C'est un AU qui se passe pendant la révolution industrielle, Severus est un orphelin qui a grandi à Londres alors que les Black sont une grande famille riche qui vit en Ecosse.

 _PS : Sirius et Severus ont de sérieux problèmes de communication mais ils vont bien ensemble, les bichons !_

* * *

 _ **Drôles de complexes**_

La première fois que Severus avait vu le pénis d'un autre homme en érection, il avait quatorze ans.

Une des filles de l'orphelinat qui travaillait comme modèle chez un peintre s'était fait offrir un tableau érotique représentant une orgie. Elle et ses compagnes de chambre avaient passé la soirée à glousser, si bien que personne dans la chambre voisine, celle de Severus, n'avait réussi à fermer l'œil et le brun avait été désigné volontaire pour aller toquer sur leur porte et leur dire de se taire. Au lieu de baisser le ton les jeunes femmes trépignantes l'avaient alors attrapé par le poignet pour le faire rentrer et lui coller la peinture sous le nez. Il avait alors été incapable de cacher sa réaction physique à la vue du tableau.

Mais ce n'était pas les petits seins pointus, ni même les charnus, ou bien les vagins joliment couverts de poils frisés qui avaient enflammés son sang. C'était bien le mat raide de l'homme en centre du tableau qui avait retenu toute son attention. Son regard avait été attiré dessus comme l'aiguille d'une boussole est attirée vers le nord, la ligne bien lisse du torse de l'homme ne faisant que plus ressortir sa virilité, ses fesses rebondies et musclées ne balançant que mieux encore le paysage. En voyant ça, Severus n'avait plus qu'une envie et c'était de se retrouver à la place de cette femme dans son dos qui caressait amoureusement sa peau ou peut-être même à la place de celle qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre, allongée et ouverte sur une table, ne demandant plus qu'à être pénétrée.

« Ta première femme nue, petit puceau ? S'était moquée l'une des filles qui le fixait maintenant avec des yeux brillants, interprétant de travers l'origine de son excitation. »

Puceau, oui, mais plus pour longtemps car ce soir-là Severus n'avait pas été le seul excité à la vue des hommes nus. Evidemment, il s'était empressé de taire toute cette histoire, autant pour la question de l'orientation sexuelle que pour l'orgie de minuit. Tue mais pas oubliée pour autant.

.o0°0o.

Severus était entré à l'Université sur recommandation à presque dix-sept ans. La bourse d'étude qui lui avait permis de sortir de l'orphelinat, il l'avait eue en passant sous le bureau et il l'avait gardée car il s'était avéré bien plus intelligent que ce que le professeur qui le lui avait offerte s'était plu à croire.

Mais une bourse d'étude aussi bassement acquise soit-elle n'est jamais suffisante pour financer l'intégralité desdites études, en particulier à Londres. C'était donc sous la tutelle du majordome de la maison Malefoy qu'il avait appris l'art de servir les autres de manière platonique pour mettre un toit sur sa tête.

.o0°0o.

A dix-neuf ans, il obtint son diplôme de chimiste grâce auquel il aurait pu travailler dans n'importe quelle pharmacie ou herboristerie du pays voire du monde s'il en avait eu envie. Mais il n'en eut pas envie, au lieu de ça, il fit la connaissance de son premier amour.

Ce soir de novembre, cela faisait officiellement une semaine qu'il pleuvait sur Londres et trois jours que Severus était diplômé. Il avait enfin reçu l'autorisation de la maîtresse de maison, Narcissa Malefoy, de prendre congés de ses obligations de servants et de sa chambre sous les toits. Elle lui avait même rédigé une lettre certifiant du temps qu'il avait passé à ses services et la lui remettrait à condition qu'il reste jusqu'à la fin du mois de novembre, soit le temps du séjour de son beau-frère. Etant loin de détester les Malefoy, il accepta sans trop rechigner.

Il rencontra ledit beau-frère, Orion Black, tout juste veuf de Walburga Black et père de deux enfants, pour la première fois lorsqu'il arriva sous la pluie battante à une heure où Severus fut le seul en mesure de l'accueillir.

Immédiatement, le jeune bachelier avait été absorbé par le charisme de l'homme qui, même trempé jusqu'aux os, abordait une attitude superbe. Bottes de cuir, port droit et veste de tailleur d'exception que Severus s'était empressé de lui prendre des mains lorsqu'il l'avait enlevée, révélant au passage un veston tout aussi habillé et des épaules délicieusement musclées. Mais ce n'était que lorsque Severus lui avait amené son petit-déjeuner le matin suivant que le cœur du jeune homme avait basculé.

« Dis-moi, Severus, c'est bien ça ? Fais-tu des études ? »

Le brun se retourna rapidement et la surprise devait se lire sur tout son visage car Orion se sentit obligé de pointer le journal avec un petit sourire indulgent et ajouta :

« Ce journal a visiblement été lu et volontairement choisi parmi plusieurs éditions du matin, ce n'est pas la même qu'hier. »

Severus s'empourpra jusqu'aux oreilles sous le poids du regarde de l'autre homme. Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec l'aristocratie et ne savait jamais exactement quelle attitude adopter une fois qu'ils lui adressaient la parole.

« Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il avec une petite courbette. Je ne lirais pas votre journal demain.

\- Non, non, rit alors Orion, faisant frissonner le brun de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'apprécie énormément l'attention au contraire. »

Severus s'était probablement empourpré plus encore si c'était possible. Jamais un seul des Malefoy n'avait porté de crédit ou d'intérêt à ses études durant ses deux années, presque trois, de services. Peut-être même n'avaient-ils jamais remarqué le changement de titre de journal tous les jours sur leurs plateaux repas.

« Chimie, finit-il par répondre d'une voix un peu moins confiante que voulue. Au collège de Londres. Tout juste diplômé.

\- Un domaine d'avenir j'en suis certain.

\- Cela ne m'empêche pas d'aimer ce que je fais ici, répliqua le brun avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. »

Orion avait acquiescé d'un léger mouvement de tête entendu, pensif. Apparemment, l'homme avait demandé à ce qu'on mette Severus à son service car le jeune l'accompagna pendant tout le restant de son séjour à Londres et, lorsqu'il prit congés de sa belle-famille, le chimiste le suivit.

Ils arrivèrent en Ecosse par le train puis une voiture à deux chevaux les conduisit au cœur de la propriété un froid matin de décembre. Toute la pelouse et tous les arbres alentour avaient gelés, plongeant le paysage dans une atmosphère presque fantomatique. Ils ne mirent le pied à terre que lorsque les murs gris du manoir se dressèrent devant eux, tout aussi surnaturel que le décor alentour. Severus avait de la peine à cacher son émerveillement face à toutes les nouveautés qu'il découvrait les unes après les autres, tout était si différent des quartiers de Londres qu'il avait toujours connus.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans un hall bien chauffé où tout le personnel de maison s'était aligné pour saluer leur maître. Le jeune homme compta en silence un majordome âgé, deux cuisiniers, trois jardiniers et sept femmes de chambre. Un peu en avant se tenait un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans mais dont l'attitude paressait bien trop mature pour son âge.

« Bon retour parmi nous, père, lâcha-t-il, la porte à peine refermée derrière les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Bonjour Regulus, salua Orion, sa voix se remplissant de douceur. C'est bon d'être rentré.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Autant que le permet ce temps exécrable.

\- Je vais vous faire préparer un bain. »

Sur un signe de tête, l'une des femmes de chambres s'éclipsa.

« Merci, fils. Je ne vois pas ton frère aîné, où est-il ? »

Severus perçut immédiatement le ton désapprobateur. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris durant le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec l'homme, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas que les choses se passent autrement que ce qu'il dictait. Et apparemment il avait dicté que toute la maison soit présente à son arrivée.

« Je l'ignore, répondit le cadet mal à l'aise. Il est parti peu de temps après vous, avec soixante livres, et n'a laissé aucune adresse où le contacter. »

Un silence lourd pesa sur la pièce le temps d'un instant puis Orion finit par soupirer de dépit en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

.o0°0o.

Personne ne revit le fils aîné des Black pendant les cinq années qui suivirent. Années durant lesquelles Severus s'appliqua à prendre la relève du vieux majordome en fonction, lisant et sélectionnant la presse tous les matins, jouant parfois aux échecs avec Regulus pendant les intempéries et nourrissant chaque jour un peu plus son admiration pour Orion Black. Néanmoins, sa routine fut brisée le matin où Sirius revint au manoir avec sa cousine et promise Bellatrix. Au détail près qu'il apparut très vite que si Sirius venait à l'épouser comme convenu, il aurait à la partager à son frère qui était bien plus sensible au charme de la jeune femme et vice versa.

Orion accueillit sa nièce avec les égards qui lui étaient dus, l'invitant à séjourner dans l'aile des invités avec une femme de chambre à son service aussi longtemps que nécessaire. En revanche, il n'adressa pas mot à son aîné qui ne sembla pas pressé de briser la glace.

Moins de deux mois s'écoulèrent avant que Severus n'entendent les premiers bruits courir comme quoi Sirius attirait les pauvres femmes de chambre dans son lit. Il n'avait cru qu'à des potins de ménagères jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne l'une d'elle avec les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré de peur d'être enceinte et congédiée.

« Il faut que ça cesse, entendit-il un jour au détour d'un couloir. Ou l'une de vous va vraiment finir en cloque, mes mignonnes.

\- Allons, Minerva, répliqua une jeune, Irène probablement. Il dit qu'il utilise cette crème pour que l'on ne tombe pas enceinte !

\- Et vous le croyez ?! Regardez ce qui est arrivé à Lydie : fausse couche.

\- Une fois sur toutes les fois où il l'a faite grimper aux rideaux, nargua Irène.

\- Sans compter que ce n'est pas souvent pour lui déplaire, ajouta sa consœur Agnès avec un petit rire. »

Severus profita des gloussements pour sortir de sa cachette et traverser la cuisine. Les trois femmes se turent immédiatement et le suivirent du regard, ne reprenant qu'une fois le majordome hors de vue.

« Il faut tout de même que ça cesse. »

Pour une fois, Severus était de l'avis de cette vieille sorcière de McGonagall.

.o0°0o.

Ce matin-là, le brun s'était levé comme tous les autres jours : avec le Soleil. Il s'était préparé et s'était accordé une tasse de thé en cuisine pour lire la presse en attendant que le pain cuise et qu'Agnès revienne du marché. Il avait ensuite supervisé la préparation de tous les petits-déjeunés de la maison et avait lui-même apporté le plateau jusqu'au salon d'Orion.

La nuit précédente, il avait passé le temps en songeant à toutes les activités qu'une ravissante journée d'hiver pouvait offrir, s'imaginant en profiter aux côté du maître de maison. Puis l'idée de parler du comportement indécent de son fils envers le personnel de chambre lui avait effleuré l'esprit au moment où il allait s'endormir. Finalement, il n'eut pas l'occasion ne serait-ce que de le mentionner car à peine était-il entré dans la pièce que le maître de maison s'était redressé en plaquant ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau.

« Monsieur ? S'enquit-il immédiatement.

\- Réveillez mon voiturier et faites apprêter les chevaux, je pars pour Paris immédiatement.

\- Je demande votre pardon ?

\- C'est le moment pour porter les affaires au rang international, Severus. Le marché s'ouvre et l'empire Black s'agrandit, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. »

Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre, mains dans le dos.

« Je pars pour un an, peut-être deux. En attendant, vous aurez la charge de la maison et de veiller sur mes fils, l'un d'eux doit se marier à cette cousine ou tout ça ne vaudra plus rien. »

Il désigna d'un geste ample toute la maison puis se tourna enfin vers Severus et lui fit signe d'y aller. A contrecœur, le jeune homme effectua une courbette et s'éclipsa. Si Orion voulait partir alors il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le suivre au risque de le décevoir. Ce fut donc le cœur lourd qu'il regarda la voiture de son maître s'éloigner dans la brume hivernale.

Sirius Black s'approcha alors en silence, baillant aux corneilles, il vint s'appuyer contre le mur et fixa l'ombre de la voiture qui partait. Avant même que Severus n'ait le temps de se demander ce qu'il faisait là, l'aîné de la famille lui dit d'un ton neutre :

« Tu devrais te contenter d'une femme de chambre. »

Le cœur du majordome sembla s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers l'autre homme, gardant un visage aussi neutre que possible.

« Moins de problèmes de castes, continua l'aristocrate avec un haussement d'épaules. Moins sujet à controverse aussi. »

L'instant d'après, il s'éloignait comme si de rien n'était, baillant toujours à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Pétrifié par la peur, Severus mit un moment avant d'être capable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Le brun avait toujours fait extrêmement attention à ce qu'il disait ou ce qu'il faisait qui pourrait le trahir, en particulier autour d'Orion lui-même. Regulus qui vivait ici depuis bien plus longtemps que son frère n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Peut-être que l'idée le dégoûtait tellement qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité non plus.

Une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. A quoi est-ce que Sirius pouvait bien penser de ce bout d'information qui pourrait détruire sa vie ?

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent un enfer pour Severus, les nerfs à vif, il sursautait dès qu'on l'interpelait, évitait l'aîné Black comme la peste, dormait d'un sommeil agité et se réveillait à la suite de cauchemar dans lesquels Orion finissait toujours par apprendre son attirance pour lui avant de se mettre dans une colère noire. Le brun ne se calma qu'à peine au bout d'une semaine où rien n'avait changé. Sauf que tout avait changé. Le sentiment de paix et d'appartenance qu'avait ressenti Severus jusqu'à ce jour lui semblait maintenant bien loin.

Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement temps pour lui de partir d'ici, se disait-il un soir. C'était cette pensée et un brin de nostalgie qui l'avaient conduit dans le couloir des quartiers inhabités du maître de maison. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'il constata que des voix filtraient par la porte de la chambre. Sa curiosité eut raison de lui et il s'avança en silence jusqu'à ladite porte pour essayer de faire sens des voix.

« Non ! »

Seul un cri de détresse passa distinctement au travers de l'épaisse couche de bois. Sans réfléchir, il entra. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, il embrassa la scène immédiatement : Irène et Sirius, tous les deux à moitié nus sur le lit du maître de maison absent. Ce dernier détail, aussi étrange soit-il, passa vite à la trappe lorsqu'il croisa le regard désespéré de la jeune femme.

« Dehors. »

Elle ne se le fit pas redire. Elle se glissa hors du lit, trébuchant à moitié dans son empressement, et rassembla ses jupons en écrasant des grosses larmes sur le coin de ses joues. Lorsqu'elle attrapa enfin ses chaussures, le majordome reprit plus tendrement :

« Lydie prend un bain dans la cuisine, rejoins-la et dormez dans ma chambre cette nuit, c'est la seule que vous pourrez fermer à clé de l'intérieur. »

L'instant où il finit sa phrase, la porte claqua dans son dos laissant échapper un faible ''Merci.''. Un soupir attira son regard à nouveau sur le lit, Sirius se laissa tomber en arrière au milieu du chaos de draps.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ça maintenant ? Lâcha-t-il, sa main tournant langoureusement autour de son érection. »

Severus déglutit alors qu'un frisson le parcourait de la tête aux pieds. A quoi pouvait bien penser l'aîné des Black en jouant la provocation de la sorte ? Prenant une courte inspiration, le brun se força à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'homme nu et totalement désinhibé sur le lit face à lui.

« Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de martyriser le personnel, formula-t-il finalement. Toutes ses jeunes femmes ont le droit à un mariage décent et vertueux.

\- Vertueux, ricana-t-il. Bien évidemment. Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes en échange ? Comme tu peux le voir je suis ouvert à toutes les options.

\- Je ne vois pas-

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Viens ici. »

Severus avait la gorge sèche comme du sable, il savait très bien ce que l'aristocrate attendait de lui et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à le lui donner. Mais il ne pouvait nier totalement que la courbure du corps de Sirius contre les draps était tentante.

« Viens ici, et je pourrais être suffisamment généreux pour taire tes préférences à mon père. »

La phrase lâcha du plomb sur l'estomac du brun. Il croisa alors le regard de Sirius, il était sérieux, il le ferait chanter jusqu'au bout si besoin était. Et Severus, n'étant pas encore prêt à quitter cette famille ou ce manoir, fit un premier pas en avant puis un deuxième. A chaque centimètre qui le rapprocha du lit, un poids sembla se lever de sa poitrine et il réalisa à quel point il en avait envie, envie de sentir ses courbes lisses sous ses doigts, envie de ses lèvres sur lui, envie de sa chaleur, envie d'un homme.

Sans un mot de plus, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux boutons de son veston et de sa chemise.

Une fois, il fit l'erreur de relever les yeux vers Sirius seulement pour voir avec quelle intensité il scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements. Tout son corps s'enflamma et il comprit comment les jeunes femmes du personnel avaient pu se laisser prendre au piège, le jeune Black leur donnait l'impression d'être désirées entièrement et sans retenue.

A peine avait-il fait un pas hors de son pantalon que Sirius s'était redressé au bord du lit pour l'attirer par les hanches et embrasser son ventre plat. Ses lèvres errèrent sur son torse, enflammant sa peau sur son passage, son respiration traçant un motif aux contours abstraits dont sa langue martelait chaque détail avec une minutie à couper le souffle. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, les doigts de Severus s'étaient glissés dans les boucles châtains du jeune Black.

« Ne me touche pas. »

Le ton n'avait pas été particulièrement fort ni violent, réduit à un simple murmure même, mais il n'en avait pas moins été un ordre. A regret, le brun laissa glisser ses mains hors des boucles, s'efforçant d'en graver la texture, la douceur, l'épaisseur et chaque détail que ses doigts percevaient avant de s'exécuter.

« Comme vous voulez, marmonna-t-il.

\- En effet, comme _je_ veux. Mets-toi à quatre pattes sur le lit. »

Severus passa de boudeur à surpris mais s'exécuta une fois de plus avec haussement d'épaules. Il n'avait aucun problème avec l'idée qu'un autre fasse tout le boulot à sa place, du moment qu'il y trouvait son compte. Sirius se pencha ensuite sur lui, suçant l'arrière de son cou, mordillant juste sous son oreille à l'en faire gémir. L'instant d'après, Seveurs sentait deux doigts glissant un gel froid entre ses fesses. _Sérieusement ?_ Pensa-t-il, avec un soupir d'anticipation. Il n'avait pas fait ça au moins depuis ses jeunes années à Londres maintenant qu'il y repensait.

Un frisson le parcourut. A sa grande surprise, Sirius sembla mal interpréter sa réaction car il le mordilla dans son cou une nouvelle fois et lui murmura d'une voix plus douce :

« Essaye d'imaginer que je suis mon père, ça passera peut-être mieux. »

Sincèrement, Severus en doutait. Il avait rarement été capable de confondre deux personnes, peu importe combien il essayait. D'autant plus que tout ce qu'il sentait à l'instant c'était l'odeur de savon des draps propres et la Cologne du jeune aristocrate, si différente de celle de son père, entêtante d'une autre manière. Rien ne pourrait lui rappeler Orion, et sûrement pas cette voix dans son oreille. Non, impossible d'essayer de faire autrement que d'accepter du plaisir de celui qui le lui donnait à l'instant.

.o0°0o.

A la grande surprise de Severus, Sirius s'avéra être un homme de parole. En échange de deux-trois nuits en sa compagnie par mois, le jeune maître arrêta d'appâter les femmes de chambre dans son lit et garda le silence sur l'orientation du brun. Leur manège dura même pendant tout le temps du séjour à l'étranger d'Orion. Seules deux conditions furent posées lors de leurs rencontres nocturnes : que jamais ils ne s'embrasseraient et que Severus ne toucherait son partenaire que si celui-ci le lui ordonnait (ou à défaut, l'y autorisait).

.o0°0o.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps après le retour d'Orion Black pour que Severus s'aperçoive de comment Sirius s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour son père. Il n'avait en fait qu'à se regarder dans le miroir lorsqu'il était en compagnie de l'homme, il n'avait qu'à voir son visage détendu, ses yeux riants et ce demi-sourire qui lui flottait presque au coin des lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il admirait tellement l'esprit vif et brillant du maître de maison, il appréciait tellement le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble à discuter de la presse que rien ne pourrait le lui ôter. Certains jours il en venait presque à oublier qu'il n'était qu'un majordome et non un ami de statut social égal.

Ce matin-là n'y faisait pas exception.

Severus était en train de fermer les boutons des manchettes d'Orion, agenouillé au pied de son fauteuil, lorsque Sirius toqua à la porte du bureau.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, père ?

\- Oui, fils, avait-il répondu sèchement, son visage calme se crispant. Entre. »

L'aîné des Black pénétra alors dans la pièce et Severus sentit toute sa bonne-humeur le quitter, tombant de son visage comme un masque qui s'effrite. Il croisa le regard perçant que lui lançait Sirius et le lui rendit, luttant pour ne pas frissonner sous tant d'intensité. Il était en colère. Quant à comprendre pour quelles raisons exactement, le majordome n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

« Que fait-il encore ici ? Lâcha finalement le jeune aristocrate désignant le brun d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Qu'il reste, répliqua son père. Il ne me dérange pas.

\- Il me perturbe moi. »

Orion claqua sa langue en signe de désapprobation avant de se lever et de faire signe à Severus d'en faire autant.

« Comme tu le souhaites. Tu peux disposer, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre du brun. »

La majordome effectua une légère courbette avant de sortir de la salle avec un mauvais pressentiment.

.o0°0o.

« Vous m'avez fait demandé ? Demanda Severus de manière aussi neutre que possible en entrant dans le salon du fils aîné Black un peu plus tard le même jour.

\- Mon frère va demander Bellatrix en fiançailles, répliqua-t-il depuis son siège à la fenêtre. Une fois la demande officielle, je devrais quitter la maison. »

Le majordome crut déceler quelque chose proche de la tristesse dans la voix de Sirius et il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Cette décision d'Orion était tout simplement étrange, injuste même, et sonnait comme une punition alors que son fils se tenait à carreau depuis plus d'un an. A moins qu'il ait appris pour leurs rencontres nocturnes… Mais une fois encore, ce n'était pas logique, s'il l'avait su, Severus aurait probablement été sa première cible pour le châtiment.

« Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous ? »

Sirius tourna lentement la tête vers lui, ses yeux bleus brillants dans la demi-pénombre.

« Viens-là, dit-il avec lassitude après un moment de silence. »

Severus ne voulait pas, il était très bien où il était mais il avait appris qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de bon s'il venait à contrarier l'autre homme. Il s'exécuta en silence et vint se positionner face au fauteuil.

« A genoux. »

Le brun considéra un instant les jambes écartées de Sirius avant de se laisser glisser au sol entre elles. Pendant près d'une minute, le jeune aristocrate ne dit rien, le fixant simplement dans les derniers rayons du crépuscule. Finalement, une main se posa sur la joue de Severus qui nicha son visage contre sans briser le contact visuel.

« T'est-il déjà arrivé de t'imaginer suçant mon père un de ses matins où tu l'habilles à genoux ? »

Severus ne cilla pas à la question mais il ne répondit pas à voix haute pour autant, parce que oui, il avait déjà eu de telles fantaisies par le passé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius lui faisait de telles allusions à Orion, mais c'était la première qu'il faisait en bien quatre ou cinq mois. Comme s'il avait toujours peur que le majordome le juge par rapport à ses fantasmes, comme s'il se sentait inférieur à son père alors qu'il était le seul à avoir le courage de toucher Severus comme il le faisait.

Finalement, le brun glissa ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de Sirius, baissant les yeux pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la tâche qu'il entreprenait. Le majordome avait ouvert son pantalon lorsque le fils Black retrouva l'usage de sa langue :

« Tu pourrais refuser, tu sais.

\- Pour que vous me dénonciez aussitôt ?

\- Probablement, répondit-il avec un faible sourire en coin. »

Pour toute réponse, Severus se pencha en avant et suça. Le temps d'un instant il songea que Sirius allait lui manquer après son départ, il allait regretter ces soirées dans un lit bien plus confortable que le sien à écouter l'aristocrate lui raconter ses voyages et lui parler du monde. Plus que tout, il perdrait la seule personne qui le comprenne de la maison, le seul capable de le suivre dans ses fantasmes les plus tordus et le seul qui ne se moquerait jamais de lui car il désirait quelqu'un du même sexe de cette manière.

.o0°0o.

Le lendemain, il pleuvait averse sur le domaine. Severus avait été réveillé dans sa petite chambre par Agnès qui revenait du marché, elle lui avait généreusement monté une tasse de thé qu'il avait bue avant de descendre aux cuisines pour affairer à ses propres tâches. Choisir la couleur des bouquets du jour et leur disposition dans le château, coordonner les pauvre jardiniers qui n'étaient plus tout à fait sûr de quoi faire avec ce temps humide, superviser le petit déjeuner de la famille et de leurs invités, s'assurer que toutes les pièces vides soient nettoyées en temps et en heure, et cetera, et cetera.

La matinée était une fois de plus bien entamée lorsqu'il eut le temps de se poser pour manger et jeter un œil au journal du jour. Il interpella une des jeunes femmes de chambres qui passait par-là et lui indiqua quelle édition choisir pour l'apporter avec le thé du maître de maison. Elle allait partir lorsque Minerva arriva dans la cuisine.

« Rogue, salua-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête en direction de Severus. Monsieur Black demande à vous parler dans son bureau. »

Le majordome haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il ôta alors le plateau des mains de la jeune femme de chambre et prit lui-même la direction du grand bureau. Peut-être Orion allait-il annoncer officiellement qu'il chassait son fils aîné du manoir.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa deux coups secs sur le battant en bois massif avant d'entrer sans y être invité. Le bureau était calme et sombre, un feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée et la pluie battait sur les carreaux. Il songea un instant qu'il était seul puis distingua une silhouette assise les pieds relevés sur le bureau. Sirius le fixait depuis la demi-pénombre de ses yeux perçants. Severus hésita un instant à entrer avant de finalement pousser la porte derrière lui et aller poser le plateau sur une table basse.

« Je m'attendais à voir votre père.

\- Pas de chance, ce n'est que moi, répliqua le jeune aristocrate en se redressant sur son siège. »

Severus se contenta de l'ignorer, versant une tasse de thé, lorsqu'il l'entendit se lever puis distingua le son du verrou de la porte. Il se figea un instant, déglutissant difficilement alors qu'il tentait de ne pas tirer des conclusions. Il se redressa et apporta la tasse sur le bureau face au siège maintenant vide. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour faire face au jeune Black car l'instant d'après il sentait un corps se presser dans son dos. Des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, marquant encore plus des zones déjà bien rougies, des mains se glissèrent nonchalamment sur ses hanches.

« Il me semble que l'on avait conclu de ne jamais faire ça en plein jour, lâcha-t-il alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur l'envahissait accompagnée par un fort sentiment d'insécurité.

\- C'est vrai, mais personne n'a la clé du bureau à part mon père et il est bien occupé à débattre mariage avec mon frère, ils ne sortiront pas de la bibliothèque de la journée.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas- »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans une vague de plaisir et une inspiration de surprise. La main entre ses jambes, Sirius palpait maintenant son début d'érection.

« De quoi tu te plains ? Murmura-t-il moqueur à son oreille. Tu n'as pas l'air si opposé que ça à l'idée. »

Severus se mordit la lèvre et se força au silence, non il n'était physiquement pas opposé à l'idée.

« J'aime mieux ça, continua Sirius après quelques instants de silence. Penche-toi en avant. »

Le majordome s'exécuta et, sans plus attendre, il sentit le jeune aristocrate ouvrir son pantalon pour le laisser glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Deux doigts le pénétrèrent presque aussitôt et Sirius sourit dans son dos :

« Encore relaxé et lubrifié. »

Comme c'était souvent le cas le lendemain de leurs rencontres nocturnes voulut faire remarquer le majordome mais il ne trouva pas sa voix. Par expérience, il savait aussi que se laisser prendre deux soirs d'affilé finissait douloureusement alors il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait avec seulement une demi-journée d'intervalle.

Severus ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'un troisième doigt entra en lui, ni lorsque Sirius remplaça ses doigts par son érection. Il étouffa même un cri lorsque Sirius effectua un premier va-et-vient lent et calculé.

« Oui, vas-y, crie pour moi Severus, ricana le brun dans son dos. »

Le majordome, les yeux embrumés par la douleur, serra les dents. Il ne devrait pas aimer ça, du moins pas autant qu'il le faisait. Il était malade et tordu, il le savait. Alors il reçut en silence autant de plaisir que ce que Sirius était prêt à lui offrir à l'instant mais son silence déplut apparemment à l'aristocrate.

« J'ai dit ''crie'', lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. »

Severus était au bord, à chaque mouvement du jeune Black dans son dos, il sentait ses nerfs s'enflammer, l'orgasme grandissant au creux de ses reins sans pour autant que son corps fatigué ne le lui accorde. Alors il serra un peu plus la mâchoire et ravala difficilement les gémissements qui naissaient dans sa gorge, allant à la rencontre du bassin de l'aristocrate. Avec un grognement de frustration, Sirius s'arrêta, l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à relever la tête.

« Tu vois cette chaise, lâcha-t-il sèchement. C'est celle où mon père s'assoit tous les jours pour travailler, alors imagine-le ici, imagine qu'il te voit comme ça, défroqué et sodomisé par son fils, imagine ce qu'il te ferait s'il apprenait comme tu le veux. »

L'instant d'après, Severus ne sentait plus que le bois du bureau contre sa joue, une main le maintenant en place, l'angle de la table et les piles de choses s'imprimant douloureusement dans sa peau et Sirius en lui. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer le père Black pour éjaculer dans la main de son fils, ce dernier étant bien assez doué de ses dix doigts et la situation étant bien assez bizarre au goût du majordome.

.o0°0o.

Un mois passa sombrement dans la demeure Black. La rumeur des futures fiançailles avait atteint le reste du personnel qui ne parlait plus que de ça mais personne ne semblait encore au courant du sort réservé au fils aîné. De ses quelques discutions avec Regulus, Severus s'était aperçu qu'il ne semblait pas au courant non plus.

Un mois durant lequel Severus s'était attendu à être invité par Sirius bien plus souvent qu'auparavant mais au final, pas une seule fois ne se virent-ils en privé après leur ''discussion'' dans le bureau d'Orion. Au cours de ce mois, il se tourna vers ses souvenirs et moins volontairement vers l'introspection pour tuer le temps. Et à terme, il réalisa à quel point il n'avait jamais agi sous la contrainte du jeune aristocrate toutes ces soirées qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, à quel point il le voulait et à quel point il ne supporterait pas de retourner à l'abstinence après son départ.

Un deuxième mois fila de la même manière, les membres de la famille Black et Lestrange arrivant au compte-goutte pour l'annonce et les festivités qui suivraient. A cette occasion, le personnel avait au moins été doublé, Severus étant maintenant épaulé par un majordome d'une quarantaine d'années et son fils. Quatre femmes de chambres de plus les avaient rejoints et deux commis avaient été assignés aux cuisines. Avec toute cette effervescence, le manoir en devint presque trop petit et le brun passait ses journées entières à courir, réordonner, s'excuser pour finalement s'effondrer le soir et s'endormir sans avoir le temps de penser à Sirius.

.o0°0o.

Les derniers invités étaient arrivés le jour même et le chapiteau installé dans le jardin lorsqu'Orion convoqua son majordome dans son bureau.

« Severus, le salua alors Orion, l'invitant à entrer. J'ai une faveur à te demander. »

Surpris, le majordome était entré dans le bureau et avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Il avait en silence accepter l'invitation de son maître à s'assoir de l'autre côté de la table en bois et l'avait écouté parler. Toujours en silence, il avait accepté le premier verre de scotch que lui proposa son maître, ils trinquèrent et burent alors qu'Orion parlait toujours, le brun digérant tant bien que mal les bouts d'informations qu'il lui jetait.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsque Severus quitta le bureau, un brin sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il déambula lentement dans les couloirs vides et sombres du manoir, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées fatiguées et légèrement embrouillées par les deux verres de scotch que lui avait servi le père Black.

Le moment qu'il redoutait était enfin arrivé, Orion Black allait annoncer les fiançailles de Regulus et de sa nièce à la famille et Sirius serait chassé. Severus avait essayé subtilement de l'en dissuader mais le maître de maison avait campé sur ses positions sans arriver à convaincre Severus de la logique de son raisonnement pour autant.

A force de penser à Sirius, ses jambes le guidèrent inconsciemment jusqu'à ses quartiers. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, le rouge lui montant probablement jusqu'aux oreilles, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait envie de faire maintenant qu'il était là. Honteux, et passablement excité, il allait partir lorsqu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura que demain Sirius serait parti et qu'il serait celui qui irait le mettre dans le train pour s'assurer qu'il ne revienne jamais, ordres d'Orion. Et tout se passait toujours comme Orion le dictait.

En silence, Severus poussa la porte de la chambre et entra, tournant délicatement la clé du verrou dans son dos. La pièce était plus sombre encore que le couloir, la respiration calme et régulière qui venait du lit lui indiquant que Sirius dormait. Le majordome alluma alors à tâtons une unique lampe à gaz qui projeta une lueur faible dans toute la chambre. Sirius se retourna dans son lit mais ne se réveilla pas. Severus contempla son visage paisible un instant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était beau, puis ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'aux barreaux de la tête de lit.

Sirius ouvrit doucement les yeux au moment où le majordome grimpa sur le matelas mais il ne se réveilla pleinement qu'une fois que ses deux mains furent attachées au-dessus de sa tête par une de ses ceintures de cuir.

« Peut-on savoir ce que ça signifie ? Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure glacial, sa voix trahissant le fait qu'il venait de se réveiller.

\- De quoi est-ce que ça a l'air ? Répliqua le majordome pas impressionné pour le moins du monde. »

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Severus se débarrassa de ses vêtements et alla chercher le baume lubrifiant que Sirius gardait toujours dans un de ses tiroirs.

« Si tu veux te venger, commença alors l'aristocrate d'une voix subitement moins confiante, je suis certain que tu pourrais trouver mille et une autres manières de le faire. »

Severus revint se placer en silence avec un genou de chaque côté de sa cage thoracique, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le regarder de haut alors qu'il commençait à se débattre dans ses liens.

« C'est de l'argent que tu veux ? Je suis certain que si je demandais à mon père-

\- Vous n'y êtes pas, coupa le majordome en secouant la tête en signe de négation. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

\- Alors quoi ?! »

Severus coupa toute autre réplique en attrapant Sirius par la mâchoire, pressant de chaque côté pour qu'il garde les lèvres ouvertes.

« Mors-moi ne serait-ce que qu'une seule fois, lui murmura alors le brun à l'oreille, et tu le regretteras. »

Il se redressa finalement pour croiser le regard inquiet de l'aristocrate avant de lui présenter son érection naissante. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Sirius déglutit avant de la prendre dans sa bouche et Severus l'encouragea d'une main dans ses boucles châtain. Le jeune Black n'était pas particulièrement doué pour les fellations, manque d'expérience probablement, mais en revanche ses petits gémissements incontrôlés envoyèrent des frissons dans tout le corps du brun. Lorsque Severus se retira, il fut satisfait de constater que Sirius avait arrêté de se débattre, étant lui-même excité par la situation. Il lui laissa une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, marquant son cou et son torse, mordillant, léchant et suçant la peau tendre sous ses lèvres. Il donna finalement un va-et-vient à l'érection de l'aristocrate, s'assurant de bien la couvrir de baume, avant de s'empaler lentement dessus.

Il regarda avec fascination les muscles du ventre du jeune Black se tendre à mesure qu'il l'acceptait de plus en plus en lui. Lorsque son bassin rencontra celui de Sirius, ce dernier avait la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés, respirant difficilement.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Lâcha-t-il la voix rauque. »

Severus commença à onduler en silence, se penchant en avant alors qu'il cherchait comment répondre à cette question. Finalement, il embrassa son cou, frissonnant aux gémissements dans son oreille, aux sensations que lui procuraient ses propres va-et-vient sur l'érection de l'aristocrate.

« Parce que j'en ai envie, répondit-il dans un murmure ponctué. Parce que j'aime ça. Parce que je ne pense qu'à vous depuis deux mois. Parce que j'ai toujours voulu voir votre visage quand vous éjaculez profondément en moi. »

Sirius rouvrit ses yeux à l'aveu, fixant Severus au travers de ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir. L'instant d'après, il capturait les lèvres du brun contre ses siennes et le majordome lui répondit. Une main de chaque côté de son visage, Severus l'embrassa avec passion, posant avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes, les mordant, les suçant, gémissent tout contre lorsque l'aristocrate poussa son bassin à l'encontre du sien. L'instant d'après, Sirius se libérait en lui, Severus le suivit, allant et venant d'une main sur son propre sexe.

Il fallut une bonne minute au majordome avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience du bordel qui s'offrait à lui, son sperme sur le torse du brun, la verge de ce dernier luisante de semence et de baume. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il se pencha finalement en avant, détacha la ceinture qui liait les poings du jeune Black au lit et se redressa pour aller s'habiller. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser le deuxième pied à terre que Sirius le rattrapa d'une main à plat sur sa poitrine et de l'autre allant et venant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Severus sentit alors des lèvres se poser tendrement sur la ligne de ses épaules puis une voix dans son cou.

« Où est-ce que tu comptais aller comme ça ? »

Face à son silence, Sirius le força alors à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Après un discours aussi passionné, croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir ce soir ?

\- J'avais espéré que non, répondit sincèrement le brun. »

Sirius lui répondit par un sourire suffisant avant de l'embrasser avec plus de tendresse que la première fois.

.o0°0o.

Le lendemain matin fut horriblement long pour Severus et en même temps trop court, le temps semblant filer à toute vitesse sans qu'il ne sache comment. Comme convenu, tous s'afférèrent dès le réveil dans l'optique de l'annonce prévue à midi pile. Pour l'occasion, le majordome avait été tenu de jouer le jeu, de porter son plus beau costume (il n'en avait que deux et l'un d'entre eux était vraiment usé jusqu'à la corde) et de cirer sa seule paire de chaussures, sauf qu'à midi pile, il serait à la gare avec Sirius. Personne ne saurait probablement jamais que ce jour-là l'aîné des Black n'avait pas fait un de ses énièmes caprices et disparu par bon plaisir.

Le trajet dans la voiture fut long à mourir, habité seulement du bruit des sabots sur la route et du silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Severus regretta ce silence, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait voulues dire mais il ne savait tellement pas par où commencer que les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il aurait voulu dire à Sirius qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Orion de la même manière qu'il était venu à l'aimer lui, lui dire qu'ils étaient deux hommes totalement différents. Il aurait voulu lui parler de son temps à Londres, peut-être même faire des blagues sur son enfance miséreuse. Il aurait voulu lui dire comme il aimait l'Ecosse, comme il trouvait le manoir splendide, comme il appréciait son calme. Il aurait voulu lui dire combien il aimait les histoires de ses voyages, comme il aimait ses murmures dans un lit, comme il aimait et détestait toutes les fois où il lui avait ordonné de faire ou ne pas faire quelque chose.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de voiture, Severus se dit qu'il devrait simplement lui dire combien il l'aimait. Mais à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient en direction du quai, la confession pesait plus sur sa poitrine jusqu'à ne plus vouloir sortir du tout.

Le majordome ne revint à lui que lorsque Sirius se retourna depuis l'encadrement de la porte du train. Fixant le brun resté sur le quai d'un air tout simplement triste, le jeune Black força malgré tout un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Au revoir, Severus, murmura-t-il sombrement. »

Tout ce que le brun savait, c'était que l'instant d'après la cloche sonna le départ du train et qu'il avait bondi sur la première marche du wagon, empoignant Sirius par le col et collant leurs lèvres ensemble. Il n'eut pas besoin de mots au final car rien de plus n'avait besoin d'être dit.

Une fois sa surprise passée, l'aristocrate l'attrapa de toutes ses forces par la taille, l'empêchant de faire machine arrière même s'il l'avait voulu, et l'embrassa avec autant de passion et de désespoir. Le quai fila lentement derrière eux et bientôt, il n'eut plus que du vide sous les marches du wagon. Il était trop tard pour regretter.

Finalement, Sirius le hissa à l'intérieur du train jusqu'à pouvoir fermer la porte et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Severus resta figé un moment lorsqu'il sentit les premières larmes rouler, chaudes et humides, contre son cou, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais rapidement, il sentit la même vague de soulagement et d'émotion s'emparer de lui et il finit par rendre l'étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que Severus se sente plus calme et que les vagues tressaillements des épaules de Sirius cessent, probablement le temps qu'ils réalisent qu'ils étaient bien dans le même train.

« Je sais, murmura finalement Severus. J'aurais dû me contenter d'une femme de chambre. »

* * *

Tout est bien qui finit bien ! \o/ Avouez-vous avez eu peur pendant un moment ? (Héhéhéhé...)

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Tous les retours sont bienvenus alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petite review (d'autant plus que ce n'est pas l'univers HP original...). Et puis à une prochaine. :)

Pancake Number Two


End file.
